


Mine

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Galas, Genderbent Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Jay Todd was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Dick Grayson had ever laid eyes on, and he was more than happy to call her his.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naol/gifts).



**"I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

“These shoes are going to fucking kill me,” Jay muttered, and Dick shot her a smile and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. God, he was the luckiest man on the face of the planet to score a lady like Jay Todd. And the fact she was willing to come to a Wayne Enterprises Gala with him, even after everything that had gone down with Bruce so many years prior? Well, that just made him all the luckier.

“You’ll live,” he kissed her cheek and tried not to cough when some of her powder got into his mouth. She rarely wore makeup, and he didn’t want to make her feel more insecure than he knew she already was.

“You owe me,” She turned and crossed her arms, and Dick just smiled again. That little red dress was hugging her in all the right places, and in those heels she was almost taller than he was. “Big time.”

“I know,” Dick kissed her cheek again and escorted her into the building, an art museum Bruce must have paid a fortune for in order to book. “May I take your bag?” the doorman asked, and Dick watched Jay move it from her arms to the man’s hands. “Thanks,” she said, and Dick watched her give the fake smile she gave everyone at events like these.

The heels may have been killing her, but damn did she know how to move in them.

It seemed an eternity ago that he’d finally gotten up the courage to confess he loved her. God, he had been so nervous back then. Had it already been over a year? It was hard to believe sometimes. _I love you._

_About damn time you said something. Thought I was going to have to._

It had been one of the happiest days in his life. And in that moment, it had seemed that all the water between them no longer mattered.

Because being with her was easy. They could forget the loyalties and the bad blood and the hate both of them had felt for so long. They could just… be.

“Anyone else going to be here?” Jay asked once they were inside and Dick had returned with drinks. He handed Jay’s to her and took a sip of his own, the alcohol burning his throat. He may have hated it, but he had an appearance to keep up. Things had been tense between Jay and the rest of the family. Had it really ever gotten better since she’d come back? Dick wasn’t so sure. It seemed that all she and the others did was fight.

_You shot him._

_Bastard deserved it._

_I trained you better._

_Go to hell._

“Tim’s meeting Steph’s parents,” Dick answered. “Damian and Jon are supposed to come.”  He smiled when he saw Jay smirk and take a sip of her drink, non-alcoholic of course. She’d been the one to start the bet on when those two would get together, and had been the one to convince Damian there was nothing wrong with it. “You’re a good sister, you know,” he whispered into her ear. “Much as you don’t want to admit it.”

“Don’t be getting all sentimental on me, Goldie,” she responded and rolled her shoulders back.

“Ah, the lovely Ms. Todd,” one of the investors, a sleazy older man Dick had never really liked, said as he approached them. “You are looking lovely as ever.”

Dick listened as Jay muttered out a ‘thanks,’ and wrapped his arm back around her, shooting the man a smile with a hint of possessiveness behind his eyes. He thought he saw a cautious expression pass on the man’s face, but it could have been a trick of the light. Either way, the message seemed clear enough as the man retreated _She’s mine._

He glanced at Jay, who mouthed a ‘thank you,’ to him before leading her across the gallery and over to Bruce. “Dick,” he smiled and stood. “Glad you and Jay could make it.” He thought about correcting him, about saying something. _She’s your adopted kid too._ But no matter how hard he pressed, it was always Dick and a plus-one. Sometimes he wondered if it would always be that way.

“Anything for you,” Dick answered and pretended not to see the eye roll Jay was no doubt giving. Jay had a right to be upset. Ever since Dick had played dead, things had been different between them.

_I went to your damn funeral._

God, Dick wished he could have been at Jay’s.

_I didn’t know._

“Surprised you came,” Bruce added, turning toward Jay, and God, could he have picked a worse thing to say? It wasn’t like it hadn’t taken weeks of convincing on Dick’s part or anything.

“Surprised you did too,” Jay responded. “Thought you usually had things planned at night?” _God, please don’t do this here._  “I need another drink,” she muttered and started to leave alone, but Dick followed after her. Tonight was supposed to be about them, not about whatever family drama was or wasn’t happening. God only knew what went on between Jay and Bruce. Their relationship seemed to change every other week.

“You okay?” Dick asked and furrowed his eyebrows. He watched Jay just nod and keep walking. Not okay, then. They’d have to talk about that later. Probably just more Bruce drama if he had to guess. “Hey,” he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and watched as she turned to face him, eyebrow cocked up. “We don’t have to stay if you don’t want.”

“You won’t get upset?” Jay asked, voice small.

Dick shook his head and kissed her forehead. “You know I could never get upset with you.” He rested his forehead against hers and smiled when he saw her smiling. It was slight, barely there, but it counted. "Come on. Let's get out of here. These things are dull as hell anyway." He kissed her cheek, a silent 'don't worry about it' passing between them.

Jay nodded and let Dick wrap his arm around her shoulder. Dick said a quick goodbye to Bruce, using the excuse that he wasn't feeling too well. Bruce raised an eyebrow and muttered a disappointment, and for once in his life, Dick completely ignored him. Jay needed to come first now. They'd had enough fights about that already, and he wasn't planning on causing another one.

"Thanks," Jay sighed once they were outside waiting for their car to be returned to them. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize," Dick said firmly. He took the keys from the valet, opened and closed Jay's door for her, and slid back into the driver's seat. "Besides, I can think of a million other things I would rather be doing."

"Is that so?" Jay had asked, a slight smirk forming on the corner of her mouth. Dick could have kissed her right then and there if he weren't worried it would hit the tabloids.

Besides, who needed a damned gala anyway?

As long as he was with her, everything was fine, everything was right. She was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, and he would have sold his soul if it meant keeping her happy.

He'd do anything for his love, and he knew she'd do anything for him.

He never really liked galas all that much anyway.


End file.
